


This is Your Captain Speaking

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, apologies to any sailors out there, modern sailing au, trans man Hercules, unprotected sex and blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: “You know-” Alex jumped at the sound of Hercules’ voice, glancing behind him before returning his gaze back to the sea in front of them- “The crew might respect you a little more if you didn’t look like a toddler up here.”


  It didn’t matter what the crew thought, Alex was the captain. It was their job to listen to what he said. “Buzz off.”


  Hercules snorted. “See, I could do that. Or I could show you how to look more natural.”





	

“You know-” Alex jumped at the sound of Hercules’ voice, glancing behind him before returning his gaze back to the sea in front of them- “The crew might respect you a little more if you didn’t look like a toddler up here.”

It didn’t matter what the crew thought, Alex was the captain. It was their job to listen to what he said. “Buzz off.”

Hercules snorted. “See, I could do that. Or I could show you how to look more natural.”

“I know how to sail.”

Of course, part of the problem was that sailing and being a captain were two different things. He’d never been at the helm on a boat of this size. But Alex spent most of the year arguing with Washington that he could handle taking on a leadership role. No way he was going to back down when offered the chance.

“Uh huh.” Hercules didn’t sound like he believed him. “That’s why a mannequin could replace you and no one would know the difference. You’re too stiff.”

Even if it was true, the statement dug into Alex’s nerves. “Like you could do better.”

“I could.” Hercules molded himself to Alex’s back, much larger body cradling him with ease. Covered Alex’s hands with his own. “Relax into me.”

Fluid. Hercules wanted him to be fluid. Guided him through the motions, speaking in a low tone all the while. Pointed out little signs that Alex could use to predict what he would need to do next. Encouraged him to be more proactive, rather than reactionary.

Something easier said than done. Hercules didn’t seem to understand the difference between knowing something in his head and being able to actually do it in the moment.

Or maybe he did understand. Maybe Alex was the one making things more complicated. Took a long breath through his nose, trying not to be distracted by Hercules’ body wash. Most of the men on the ship didn’t bother with showering on a daily basis, so it was refreshing to be surrounded by the smell.

It allowed him to relax another fraction. To ignore the possibility that someone would decide to venture out on the deck and see them. That they might draw conclusions about what was happening at the helm.

After all, there was no denying that they were in a compromising position. Some ships were more open than others regarding people like him, but until Alex knew for sure which way the tides swung, he wasn’t a fan of showing his hand. As for Hercules-

The man seemed genuine in his interest to help Alex feel comfortable with his position. It would be wrong of Alex to interpret it as anything else. To use it as an excuse to revel in human touch.

Something Alex didn’t get enough of aboard the boat. On dry land there were clubs where he could pick up anonymous individuals with little more than a roll of his hips. There was Eliza, his ex-fiance, who didn’t mind curling up with him on the couch despite their estrangement. Aaron who hadn’t yet admitted who he was, but was always good for a one night stand.

Soon. They would be home soon, Alex reassured himself. It didn’t matter that it was a stretch. They’d barely begun their three week journey, and unless they stopped in along the coast, most of that would be spent on the sea without respite.

A sudden breeze caught Alex’s attention and without thinking, he turned the wheel just a touch to accommodate it.

“See, just like that.” Hercules stepped back, propped himself up on a nearby barrel. “Now you’re one step closer to the crew respecting you.”

Without Hercules shielding him, the wind bit at his skin, cooled him to the point that he considered asking Hercules to take the wheel for a moment. Just long enough for him to grab his jacket from his quarters. “Just a step? What else do I need to do?”

“Stop stressing so much about how they see you.” Hercules kicked his legs, heels drumming against his perch. “They can smell how uncertain you are. Hard to respect someone who isn’t sure of himself.”

How Alex was supposed to be confident on his first try, he didn’t know. “How do you know all this stuff anyway?”

Hercules shrugged. “I’ve manned a few boats. I’m an experienced man. In more ways than one.”

More ways than one. That sounded awfully like a come on, but Alex had no reason to suspect that the man was anything but straight. A notion that didn’t stop Alex from answering with his own ambiguous retort. “You’re an excellent teacher, if you wish to pass on any of that knowledge.”

“I suppose I could teach you how to tie a few knots.” Hercules’ smirk sent Alex’s heart fluttering. Gave him hope that maybe- maybe he wasn’t reading too much into this. “If you’re still interested when Laurens wakes up to take the helm.”

It would be the wee hours of the morning then. No chance to mistake the invitation for a simple skill building session. 

Hercules hopped down from his perch. “On that note, I’m returning to my quarters. Feel free to wake me if I’m not up.”

Thankfully, Alex didn’t have to consider his willingness to wake Hercules up for a quickie. Not when he opened the door on the first knock, glorious chest on display. “I wasn’t sure you’d come.”

Well, Alex hadn’t yet but it seemed his chances were looking up. “I’ve always been an avid student. Can I come in?”

“Who am I to deny the captain?” Hercules stepped to the side and Alex paused, unsure of what to do now that he was here.

Picking someone up in a club was easy. No reason to question what happened next. But here Alex needed to tread lightly. After all, he was the captain and Hercules was part of his crew. They would be near each other for the next few weeks.

Hercules’ hand radiated warmth when it clapped him on the shoulder. “Sorry, not much room in here. Take the bed, if you like.”

Alex couldn’t think of anything he would like more. “Of course. Now, what was this about showing me the ropes?”

How they would go from code to touching, Alex didn’t know. 

Hercules, it seemed, wasn’t quite as shy. Leaned down to kiss him, fingers making quick work of Alex’s tie. Undid the buttons on Alex’s shirt with ease, never breaking contact. The soft slide of lips, a hint of tongue. Confident. There wasn’t another word for him.

Which made it all the stranger when he did hesitate. “Before we go any further, you should know that I might not be what you expect.”

Expect? Beyond hopefully having sex, Alex wasn’t expecting anything. “Unless you have tentacles down there, I’m pretty sure we can make it work.”

It was meant to be a joke, but Hercules didn’t laugh. Glanced toward the door instead. “Not quite. But I don’t have a cock, either. So if that’s what you need, I won’t be offended if you leave.”

Unsure of what else to say, Alex returned to his previous joke. “So no tentacles? Then we’re alright.” 

Hercules considered him for a moment before nodding, apparently pleased with what he found. Captured Alex’s mouth once more, pushed Alex’s button-down off of his shoulders to reveal the muscle shirt beneath. Rather than move back so that it could be pulled over Alex’s head, Hercules’ hands drifted to his belt. “You sure about this?”

In lieu of answering, Alex slid his hands down Hercules’ back, gripped the firm globes of his ass to pull him in for another kiss. “Let me undress you.”

Hercules straightened. Watched Alex carefully while he dropped the belt to the side, body tensed just a tad while Alex undid the button on his slacks. Waiting to see how Alex would react.

Which only made Alex all the more aware of his own facial expression. Didn’t want to upset Hercules. Trailed his fingers along the harness under Hercules’ pants, smiling up at him. “And here I thought you didn’t have a cock. Does this stay on or-”

Hercules chuckled, obviously relieved. “Sorry, that’s my packer. It would just get in the way.”

That depended on Hercules’ comfort level, on what exactly he wanted to do. But Alex didn’t mind waiting to see, placed a kiss on the thigh closest to his face while pulling down the harness. Kept a steadying hand on Hercules’ hip while he stepped out of the thing, kicking it and his pants to the side.

Didn’t resist when Hercules pulled him to his feet. Held onto his biceps while toeing off his shoes and socks. The pants hit the floor next, and he ignored Hercules’ chuckle regarding the sailboats on his boxers. All that was left was his tank top and hat, the latter of which Hercules snagged before he could drop it on the floor.

“I think-” Hercules kissed him, fitting the hat back on his head- “You should keep this on, Captain.”

Funny how Hercules was the only crew member to say that with an ounce of respect.

“If you insist.”

Alex practically purred when Hercules guided him back down on the bed. Spread his legs so that Hercules could climb on top, enjoyed the weight on top of him. The way it pressed him into the bed even as Hercules kissed along his neck.

Wonderful. Alex tipped his head to the side. “How do you want to do this?”

Maybe it wasn’t the sexiest way to ask, but Hercules didn’t seem to mind. Chuckled, puffs of warm breath on Alex’s tender skin. “Ideally?” Hercules paused, waited for Alex to nod. “I’d like you to fuck me. But I’m flexible.”

“Mm,” Alex leaned up for a kiss. “Why don’t we flip over and you can show me just how flexible?”

“Well, if it’s Captain’s orders.” Hercules rolled them, only stopping once Alex was sitting on his hips. “Now, show me what you’re made of. Sir.”

Sir. 

Alex trailed his fingers along Hercules’ pecs. Across what appeared to be scars, though he’d never noticed them before. Then again, he’d never had a reason to look so closely. All the more reason to explore. To twist the tiny nipples between his fingers, humming with pleasure when Hercules arched into the touch.

So responsive.

“You don’t happen to have lube, do you?” Because that would make the whole fucking thing much easier.

At Hercules’ head shake, Alex glanced around for lotion. It wasn’t his preference, but it would do in a pinch. But Hercules only rolled his hips. “Don’t worry about it. I still get wet. Better than any lube you could buy in a store.”

Alex licked his bottom lip. “Are you sure? I’d just assumed-”

That Hercules wouldn’t want to be touched there. Hercules squeezed Alex’s ass in response. “Feels good, why should I avoid it?”

Well, that was one problem solved. 

Alex wiggled down the small bed, hovering with his head over Hercules’ hips. “Can I use my mouth? I know it isn’t as good as the natural stuff-”  
.  
“I’ll be pissed if you don’t-” Hercules spread his legs further- “You didn’t mention it just to be a tease, did you?”

Absolutely not. While Hercules would be the first man he’d eaten out, it wasn’t something unfamiliar. In fact, Alex had it on good faith that he was quite excellent with his mouth. 

Eager to prove that teasing wasn’t on the menu, Alex lowered his head. Flattened his tongue to lick along Hercules’ folds. Nice and slow. Foreplay, while often underrated, tended to be Alex’s favorite part.

Unfortunately their location deprived him of his second favorite part. There was nothing better than creating a symphony of groans, whimpers, and sighs. But if they were too loud, they risked the chance of them both being outed. Too risky to push, but maybe, just maybe, if Hercules wasn’t opposed they could try this on dry land one day. They wouldn’t even need to wait till they made it back to shore, just until they docked next.

So Alex allowed himself to take pleasure in the way Hercules bit down on his own hand to keep from crying out. Each shudder noted, to be repeated later if possible. Alex flicked Hercules’ clit with his tongue, felt more than saw the almost full body twist and then there were hands pulling him up.

“Come on, Captain-” The words were breathy, barely more than an exhale- “Please.”

Since he asked so nicely- “Rubber?”

Hercules cursed, staring up at the ceiling. “I’m not exactly packing the equipment to wear those. Between T and pulling out, we should be safe. I understand if not.”

They could do other things. Alex could finish eating him out, blowjobs and frotting were on the table. Penetrative sex wasn’t the end all be all, and Alex had never been shy about taking more scenic routes.

But Hercules said he wanted to be fucked and Alex was nothing if not accommodating. “Wrap your legs around my waist.”

Hercules hummed, reaching up to fix the hat on Alex’s head first. Twisted his head to the side when Alex finally slid into him. 

Fuck. What Alex wanted to do was tell Hercules how good it felt to be inside of him. How hot he was. But considering noise was still a concern, Alex claimed his mouth instead. Dug his fingers into the sheets while Hercules clenched around him. Urging him to speed up, to the point of not caring if anyone heard the sounds of their bodies.

If anyone asked, they’d wrestled. Trying to blow off steam while trapped in such a small space.

Still, better for no one to ask at all. 

Aware of his own approaching climax, Alex rolled over onto the cool sheets. Intended to jack himself off, but Hercules moved first. Swallowed Alex down, one hand at the base of his cock, pushing him closer to the edge. A skillful flick across the head and Alex arched, mouth stretched in a silent scream.

Flopped back into the bed, head already heavy with sleep. It’d been a long day, and if he was lucky, he’d be able to catch at least a few hours of rest before starting the next one. 

Hercules stretched while he stood, and Alex watched him idly. Huffed when his hat ended up plucked from his head. 

“No rest for the wicked, I’m afraid,” Hercules grabbed Alex’s shirt off the floor, tossing it toward him. “If you leave my quarters in the morning- there will be questions.”

Curling back up in the bed still seemed tempting, but Alex tugged his tank top over his head. Snorted when his pants caught him in the chest. “Easy. That’s your Captain you’re throwing things at.”

Hercules snorted, running his fingers along the brim of Alex’s cap. Where it sat snug on his own head. “Looks like I’m the Captain right now.”

Playful, even when they were both dead on their feet. “And what are my orders then, Captain?”

“You-” Hercules stood, returning the hat to its proper owner before kissing Alex- “Are going to go back to your quarters. In a few days, maybe I’ll get around to showing you a few rope tricks.”

Alex found he rather liked the sound of that.


End file.
